El cuento
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Por fin llegas, con un sabor metálico y amargo en boca. Pretendes calmar tus ansias con un cigarro, queriendo quemar el engaño y así poder limpiar sus lágrimas. Pero te detienes ahí mismo, saboreando ese sentimiento antes de que escape, como el humo en tus pulmones.


_**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Nada me pertenece y no gano nada con esto.

Resumen: Por fin llegas, con un sabor metálico y amargo en boca. Pretendes calmar tus ansias con un cigarro, queriendo quemar el engaño y así poder limpiar sus lágrimas. Pero te detienes ahí mismo, saboreando ese sentimiento antes de que escape, como el humo en tus pulmones.

_**El cuento**_

Cierras con fuerza la tapa de la computadora. Te has fijado en la hora, en esos pequeños numeritos blancos que se ríen de ti, Eiri. Él, seguramente debe estar saliendo del estudio. Casi acorde con tus pensamientos el timbre es tocado una, dos, tres veces. No sabes quien es, solo conoces su impaciente necesidad de estar debajo de ti: en tu cama, bajo el vaivén de tus caderas, tu cuerpo sudoroso y falsa mirada.

Sin muchos miramientos le introduces a la alcoba que comparten, la ropa se convierte en migajas y el bosque es tu cama, en la que se han perdido mas de un viajero, tu cual bruja: le alimentas de caricias vacías, besos sin alma, de pasión desenfrenada, sin mas fondo que una seca charca. La inocente no tiene rostro, para lo mucho que te importa. Quieres algo mas que un disfrute personal, que el amor y el desamor o la falta de compañero. Buscas y encuentras, que se instale una vez más, ese tibio y tembloroso sentimiento que se aloja en tu pecho cada vez que mancillas la cama que comparten, con cada una de la ocasión en la que rompes su corazón y decapitas sus esperanzas.

Cada vez te sientes mas vacío y lejano.

De cualquier manera se internan en una vorágine de sábanas blancas perfumadas aun con su esencia. Le manejas a tus modos, sin muchos cariños ni detenimientos, tu compañera se encuentra en la posición más fácil, vas en una carrera contra el tiempo. Sabes por experiencia que debe de estar subiendo por el elevador. La primera embestida es el primer piso que sube, la segunda es el siguiente piso recorrido así hasta llegar al departamento. Te das prisa cuando entre los gemidos escuchas a la cerradura ceder con el dulce y entonado grito de tu saludo, sus pasos entre los suspiros y jadeos, tienes tan buen oído, solo para él.

Casi sientes como su respiración se escapa de su pecho, tan abruptamente y se ahoga en su garganta. Como tropieza al tratar de huir del tormentoso lugar y algo se rompe, quizá cristal o porcelana. Solo le das la vuelta para alcanzar mayor profundidad en la penetración, continuas con las estocadas y estimulas donde sabes nadie se podría resistir. Un poco más y escuchas tu nombre ser gritado, por una voz incorrecta, no estás cerca ni por asomo; en ese momento te imaginas su rostro surcado por calientes lágrimas, por ese licor de odio cuando mezcla tu nombre con todos los insultos que conoce. Por esa pena que el mismo siente cuando llega al amanecer la puerta de su larguirucho amigo, y este le pida que te abandone. Empujas aun más por esa larga y extensa calle que es tu placer hasta el final, sientes el calor fluir y atosigarte en un solo lugar, como tus músculos se contraen de forma casi dolorosa cuando cambias la imagen mental, por una de tu amor; porque desde hace semanas o más, has aceptado lo que significa. Es tu dueño en más de mil idiomas y formas de expresar, es la perfección hecha sujeto, encarnada. Y has visto el pedazo de inmundicia que eres, sin alma ni corazón en la que te convertiste desde hace seis años.

Si él pudiera dejarte, como verdaderamente te mereces: solo, ahogándote en el vacío con olor a desesperación.

Por fin llegas, con un sabor metálico y amargo en boca. De forma rápida te separas y unes la ropa de tu acompañante que aun jadea en busca de aire, sales de allí con ese calor en tu pecho que palpita de forma desastrosa y pretendes calmar tus ansias con un cigarro, queriendo quemar el engaño y así poder limpiar sus lágrimas. Pero te detienes ahí mismo, saboreando ese sentimiento antes de que escape, como el humo en tus pulmones.

El saber que te ama y es por eso que llora, que regresará una vez más a mendigar tu amor. Amor concedido sin restricciones.

o.O.o

Es una corrección de otro one-shot con el mismo nombre.

Dime que te pareció :D

Besos "3"


End file.
